A Lesson On Life and Love
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: Hogwarts has decided to try out a new class. In this class you have to live with someone of the opposite gender. You have a baby that you have to care for. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes Hermione/Snape romances too hard to write, and I don't like challenges that great.**_

**A Lesson on Life and Love**

**Chapter One**

September 1st, 10:45, Hermione Granger enters Kings Cross Railway Station and crosses the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. She was aware of the many eyes watching her. She had changed quiet a bit over the summer.

Hermione now had straight brown hair that came just past her shoulder. Brown eyes peered out of a face that looked as though a professional make up artist had captured her. And lastly was Hermione's change of clothing style. Gone were the childish skirts and shirts. Hermione currently sported tight, faded hip-hugger jeans and a red halter top that clearly stated 'I'm sexy and I know it.'

The war was over and so Hermione was able to relax a little bit. At the end of the sixth year, Harry had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the wizarding world had been made safe.

Hermione flounced into the compartment where Ron and Harry were sitting and flashed her most innocent smile. "Hello boys. My bags were too heavy and I need one of you to carry it for me."

Ron got up and walked off the train, towards Hermione's parents, to get it for her. 'God' Ron thought 'what spell was she hit with? If I wasn't dating Lavender I would so go for her! Wait, where did that come from?' Ron collected her bags and carried it back to the compartment. Lavender and Ginny were now in there also.

The whole ride to Hogwarts, the friends talked non stop. They talked about what classes they were taking this year, but most importantly, what they wanted to do after they got out of Hogwarts.

The train ride came to a stop all too quickly for the five friends, until they realized that they hadn't even stopped talking to eat their lunches.

They quickly found an empty carriage and crowded in. They had all seen somebody die so they all saw the thestrels. The war had ended, but it had had surprisingly little effect on Harry's attitude. He seemed just as friendly as always. Harry was just glad that Ginny hadn't dumped him, as of yet.

The Gryffindor students took their seats at their house table and impatiently waited for the feast to begin.

The new first year students walked in and stood in front of the Head Table. Everybody was astonished at the dwindling number of new students, but the war had its effects on everything. Professor Dumbledore stood up to start the sorting. "Before we begin the sorting, I have an announcement to make. Directly following the sorting ceremony there will be a surprise for the seventh years. I will leave you with that much information to dwell on until after the sorting. So without further ado, let the sorting begin."

Dumbledore sat down seeming unaware of the hush whisper that passed thru the hall. To the seventh year students, the sorting seemed to take an eternity, each wondering what the Headmaster had in store.

At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore stood and said, "Seventh years, I am sure you all are wondering what lies in store for you this next year. Well this year will be unlike any that you have ever experienced, or any other seventh year before you has, for that matter. We have on staff a new professor this year. Her name is Professor Selene Julian and I am pleased to inform you that she will be in charge of this new project. The project is that each of you will be paired off with someone of the opposite gender. You will live with this person all year long. You will attend events together, you will share a bed together, you will cook together, and you will clean together, not to mention you will study together. Because of this project, the N.E.W.T.s have been cancelled and your future employers will be looking at your grades for this year instead. A kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room will be provided to each couple, as well as a fake baby. This baby will have all the functions and appearances of a normal baby, except that it will record down all that you do to it. 1/3 of your grade will be determined by the baby and 2/3 by how you and your spouse live together. Now, I will call up the first student to come up and be paired off. The hat will sort that person and then emit two rings. Each person will put a ring on their spouse's finger. Let the sorting begin!"

Draco was sorted with Pansy; Ron was sorted with Lavender; Harry was sorted with Ginny (who had skipped fifth year); and then it was Hermione's turn.

Hermione got out of her set and smiled at Ron and Harry while walking to the hat. She sat down and put the sorting hat on her head. After a few minutes of silence the hat shouted out a name, a name that would changed the entire project; SEVERUS SNAPE.

The name 'Snape' echoed through Hermione's head as she had sudden flashbacks of all the horrible things that Snape had ever called her. Suddenly, Hermione's mind went blank as she fainted to the floor.

At the same time, Professor Severus Snape glared bullets into Hermione's falling body. 'Well, I will be damned before I consider living with Granger,' Snape thought.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and simply said, "Take Miss Granger to my office and wait for me there."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes Hermione/Snape romances too hard to write, and I don't like challenges that great.**_

**A Lesson on Life and Love**

**Chapter Two**

Snape pushed back his chair angrily and walked to where Hermione lay. Snape picked up Hermione and gently carried her to Dumbledore's office.

Upon arriving in the office, Snape found no place to put Hermione without having her fall to the ground again. He realized that the only thing that he could do was to sit down and put her on his lap.

While waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, Snape studied the young lady laying unconscious in his lap. Frizzy brown hair had become straight; pale skin was now tanned. She had put on weight in all the right places and lost it in other places. She had definitely become attractive, but...'Wait a minute,' Snape thought. 'I can't be thinking these thoughts _about a student_. But, well, there is no denying the truth...

Dumbledore walked in while Snape was looking at Hermione. Dumbledore watched the younger mans face and noting the mixed emotions he found there.

Snape looked up suddenly and was startled to find Dumbledore watching him. "Albus, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's okay, Severus, I could see you were, shall we say, preoccupied. I believe that if you lightly shake Miss Granger she will wake up."

Severus lightly shook Hermione, saying "Miss Granger, wake up. Miss Granger, Hermione, wake up." Slowly Hermione woke. Suddenly she realized where she was and what had happened in the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to face the man on whose lap she was now seated and glared at him. "I know you planned this somehow."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with sparkling eyes. "Please, take a seat, in you own chair."

Hermione got up and sat down in a different seat, crossed her arms and continued to glare at Snape. "I refuse to do it."

"Like I want to. I have a reputation to keep up." Snape glared back at her.

"I have a reputation to keep up too, you know. What will people say, me living with a professor!"

Dumbledore decided to cut in at this point. "Severus, Miss Granger, I assure you there is nothing I can do about this. Miss Granger's entire future job depends on this class, and I am afraid that what the sorting hat says goes. I have taken the liberty to have the house elves move your things into your quarters. Food from the feast has been brought up for you. Dobby will now show you where you will live. You password is 'pink fuzzy bunnies' and no Severus I will not change it until after Halloween." Dumbledore then pulled a plastic baby doll out from behind his desk and tapped it once with his wand. "Here is your baby. I expect you will have a name picked out for him by tomorrow morning." Dumbledore handed Hermione the baby.

"Come, darling, our dinner awaits us." Hermione said, sarcastically, taking hold of Severus' arm.

Severus led Hermione to their rooms following the house elf.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?" Hermione asked, looking innocently at Severus.

"Miss Granger, I don't have time for such games, open the door. Besides I forgot the password." Snape replied looking slightly paler then usual.

"I know you remember it, Severus. Open the door for me." Hermione replied, putting on a sickly sweet smile to match her voice.

"Miss Granger..."

At this exact moment, Dobby interrupted the couple by opening the portrait to their rooms.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hermione said while walking into the living room. Snape followed her in, shutting the portrait behind him.

The first thing that drew the attention of the couple was the small feast at the table. They also noticed the two chairs and the high chair. "Come, my dear, let us eat." Snape said leading the way to the table. Hermione placed the baby, whose skin felt like real skin, into the high chair, before taking the chair Snape had pulled out for her.

Upon helping herself to food, Hermione decided to address the matter at hand. "What should we name him?"

"I don't care what you name him," Snape replied, shocked that she had even spoken to him.

"Oh, but on the contrary, Severus. I believe that you do care."

"What do you mean?" Snape replied, staring at Hermione through narrowed eyes.

"I mean that you would be quiet unhappy if everyone at school knew you named your son Harry, or Ron."

"What do you propose we name him then?" Snape asked, realizing at once that his reputation was at stake.

Hermione glanced down, noting the 'we' in his sentence. "How about William?"

"William it is then." Snape looked at the doll who had all the behaviors and looks of a real child. "Well, I'll be damned if I could see any difference between Will and a real child."

Hermione looked at their child and smiled at Severus' accuracy. 'No doubt it will act like a real child.' She suddenly felt that she was being stared at and looked up to find Severus' eyes on her. "What?" she questioned.

"We might as well get this over and done with. Give me your hand." Hermione gave him her hand but still looked at him questioningly. He pulled two rings out of his pocket and put one down in front of her; the other he slipped on her finger. "We are to exchange rings" he said by way of explanation.

"Oh, of course." Hermione replied putting the other ring on his finger.

She looked at her ring and felt different somehow. It was almost as if some part of her had been cut off.

The ring seemed to burn her finger, constantly reminding her of Snape's ownership of her, for this year at least.

Slowly she picked up her fork and continued eating, aware of Severus' stare.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes Hermione/Snape romances too hard to write, and I don't like challenges that great.**_

**A Lesson on Life and Love**

**Chapter Three**

The awkward silence at the dinner table was suddenly interrupted by a cry from William.

Hermione sighed while getting up to comfort William. She picked up the baby and began to pat its back while searching for the kitchen.

Severus got up, "Miss Granger, I believe the room you are searching for is over here." he said while leading the way into the kitchen. "The professor's rooms are designed by this same format so I am fairly certain of the layout."

"Thank you, Severus. I think we need to talk about something." Hermione said while opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle, putting it gently in William's mouth.

Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the counter opposite her. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"While we are in our quarters, you must call me Hermione, and I must call you Severus. If there is any chance of this working, we must put forth our best effort."

"Fine, but outside of our rooms it is back to the normal for of address."

"There are a couple of other things that I think we should talk about. It is better that we get everything cleared up right away then to let miscommunication get in the way later."

"Why don't we talk about it in the living room? Sitting down is far more comfortable then standing up." Severus said while taking Hermione's arm.

As soon as they had sat down, Hermione began, "Okay, I think that we should divide the work up now. Let's start with William."

"I can't take Will to my classes." Severus interrupted at that point.

"I understand that. I mean, I have been in Potions class with you for six years. William would be in danger in your Potions class. I will take him with me to classes."

"I can care for him when you are busy, and in the evenings."

"Thank you. I can cook the meals, but you will have to do a decent amount of the cleaning."

"Fine, that works for me. Hermione, there is something I should tell you. Something that Dumbledore didn't plan on mentioning until after you fainted."

"Yes, what is it"

"I fear you won't be pleased with it."

"Profes...I mean, Severus, just tell me what it is!"

"For this school year, you have given up your name."

"Yeah, so?"

"No, I don't think you understand. For this year you are no longer 'Hermione Granger' but you are 'Hermione Snape.'" Severus said looking her in the eyes to make sure she understood what he said.

"Tell me you are joking."

"I wish I was."

"'Hermione Snape.' Well, I guess it could be worse." Hermione said, looking doubtful.

"How so?"

"Well, I could be 'Hermione Malfoy.' Or you could be as much of a jerk to me in private as you are in the classroom."

"Miss Granger, I must protest. I treat all my students fairly." Severus said looking offended.

"Its Hermione, Severus, and you know you don't treat your students nicely or fairly. And while we are on the topic of potions, I have a request."

"What is it?" Severus said, sounding less then happy.

"I think that for the well-being of William, I need a change of Potions partners."

"'Neville Longbottom'" Severus said with a snort of disgust. "I think, my dear, you may be correct. Wouldn't want Longbottom to accidentally blow up William. I will change your partner."

"Thank you."

"And, Hermione, I have a request to make of you. Comply with this and I will try my hardest to make this year easier on you."

"What is it, Severus."

"Please don't invite Potter and Weasley to come here. You may go and visit them as much as you please, but they can't come here."

"Of course, but why, Severus?"

"Hermione, I can hardly be civil to them during class. After class it would be impossible."

"I understand. I would be saying the same thing if I thought that Draco and you visited often. Okay, Harry and Ron won't come here, I promise."

"Thank you. I will try to refrain from yelling at you, or belittling you in public, as well as in private."

Hermione looked down at William who was now asleep. "I am going to put Will to bed and then I am going to go to bed myself. Are you coming?"

"I have to finish my lesson plans for tomorrow. Good night, Hermione."

Hermione walked into the bedroom and saw the large bed that dominated most of the room. 'Oh, well.' she thought. 'Might as well get used to it now; Severus and I will be sleeping in the same bed for nine months.'

Hermione put William in the cradle and then went to take a shower, changing into the most conservative pair of pajamas that she owned, which wasn't saying much since her total make over during the summer.

Hermione climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hermione was so sound asleep that she didn't wake up when Severus came to bed. And later that night, when William woke up crying, it was Severus who put him back to sleep.

As Severus crawled back into bed, he heard Hermione let out a contented sight.

Severus' last thought before he went to sleep were, 'I got myself such a pretty wife and baby, if even only for a year.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes Hermione/Snape romances too hard to write, and I don't like challenges that great.**_

**A Lesson on Life and Love**

**Chapter Four**

The first Saturday of the school year found Hermione seated at her living room table with a piece of parchment, quill, ink, and a scowl. Severus was seated on the couch, surrounded by parchment with second year essays. On his lap was an Advanced Potions textbook that he was using to be a substitute table while correcting essays.

Hermione suddenly looked up and sent a chilling glare at Severus, "You are an evil man."

Severus looked up in surprise. "Why is that? I thought that I was being pretty nice, letting you use the table for your homework, leaving me the couch to use. Besides, Hermione, we agreed to no name calling."

"Give me my textbook back."

"No."

"This is unfair, Sev, you didn't take anyone else's textbook."

"Hermione, we are not going to argue about this. All the information you need is in your head. I will not give you back the book, end of discussion." Severus looked back down at the essay he was correcting, believing the fight to be over.

"Please, Severus, I need it back. I can't do this assignment without it." Hermione said, tears filling her eyes.

Severus sight and got up, taking the book with him. He sat down across from Hermione and looked her in the eyes. "What is this really about? You know you are smart enough to write the essay without the book. Those tears in your eyes aren't for the book. Tell me, Hermione, what is wrong?"

As Hermione looked at Severus, tears began to fall from her eyes. "All week...people...laugh...me...you...and then you take book...fail..."

"Let's get a few things straight, Hermione. You are smarter then those people out there. Sure, they are going to laugh at you, but it is only because they are immature. And you are not going to fail. You have all the information inside your head; you don't need a book to confirm what you know." Severus sighed seeing that she was still crying. "What are they saying?"

"They...they...they're making fun of me be...because I defended you once. Said you really were nice. They called me stupid. Said I had brains but no common sense. Harry and Ron haven't talked to me in two days." The last part of the sentence brought up a fresh batch of tears.

Severus sighed, "Oh, Hermione. All of this because of me." Then he got up and walked over to where she sat crying. Severus gently picked her up and started carrying her to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked upon being lifted up.

"Carrying you."

"Where?"

"To the bedroom."

"Why?" Hermione asked with alarm.

"To put you to bed. You have overworked yourself, and been stressed out all week, you need rest." Severus said while laying her down on the bed. "Now, don't get up until I say you can, or else..."

"But it is my turn to watch Will." Hermione protested.

"I'll watch him. Now, stray from this bed before I say you can, Missy, and you will have me to deal with." Severus said with a stern look that left no room for argument.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus looked in the bedroom and found Hermione asleep. He put a note on her bedside table saying that she could get up now. Then he left her so that she could catch up on some sleep.

Three hours later, Hermione woke up and went into the living room. Severus looked up at her entrance and smiled at her. "Felling better, dear?"

"Much, thank you. I don't suppose you have relented yet and decided to let me use the book?"

"No, Hermione. And we aren't going to discuss this anymore. Write your paper while I get us some leftovers." Severus got up and walked towards the kitchen, taking William with him. At the door he hesitated and turned to face Hermione. "You know, Hermione, if you ever need help, you could always ask me."

"I know. And Severus..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me today, and for challenging me."

"Anytime, dear."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was interrupted by some banging going on in the kitchen. She got up to see what was happening.

As she leaned against the door, she heard Severus say, "No, Will, you Mommy is trying to study."

She walked back to her paper, smile on her face, and heart beating faster.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The Characters, Location, and everything belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Author's Note: This is not compliant with HBP. I love the book, but it makes Hermione/Snape romances too hard to write, and I don't like challenges that great.**_

**A Lesson on Life and Love**

**Chapter Five**

Half an hour later, Hermione had finished her essay, but still Severus was not back with food. Hermione decided to investigate what was going on. The sight in the kitchen brought a smile to Hermione's face.

William had evidently found the flour because he was covered with it. And Severus had a red sauce all over his robes.

Severus turned around and tried to glare at Hermione. "Not a word from you, Missy."

"Spaghetti, my favorite. What happened to leftovers, though?"

"Well, you had such a hard day that I wanted to do something for you. Besides, we had leftovers yesterday."

Hermione walked towards Severus with a look on her face that confused Severus. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her toes to reach up to hiss him.

At that, Severus pulled away from her. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Severus. Every other couple is shagging, the least you could do is kiss me."

Severus frowned at Hermione, before taking a step closer. "Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been surer about anything in my whole life." Hermione said closing the distance between them.

Severus lowered his head and lightly kissed her on the lips before deepening the kiss.

Two minutes later, the happy couple was interrupted by William, who had burst out crying. Severus bent down and picked up Will while Hermione tasted the sauce. She frowned and started adding salt.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Severus said upon seeing Hermione tinkering with the sauce.

"Severus, if you would just put Will in his highchair and set the table, I will have this sauce fixed."

"Did you finish you essay?"

"Yes."

"Then fine, I will set the table, but you need to remove your things."

"Severus, you know where my bag is, just put my things away."

"You are lucky I'm in a good mood today."

"I know, dear."

That night after diner, Hermione picked up William and walked over to where Severus was seated. "Severus, I know how you have a lot of essays to finish correcting, so I am just going to take Will for a walk."

"Don't be gone for long, dear."

"I will be back in about an hour."

Severus got up and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "That's fine, dear. Have a good time."

Hermione had decided that she would try and mend her friendship with Ron and Harry. She hurried to Harry and Ginny's quarters first. Ginny answered the knock and gave Hermione a big hug.

"Harry," Ginny called, "Hermione and William are here."

"Hermione? William? I don't believe I know anyone by those names." Harry replied.

When Hermione heard that, her face dropped a mile. She tried to smile. "It's okay, Ginny. I…I understand. I suppose Ron feels the same way?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Hermione, but I really have to be going. James is crying and Harry is absolutely useless when it comes to babies."

"It's fine. I have to be going, too."

Hermione spent the next hour wandering the castle, lost in thought. If anyone had spotted her, they would have seen a woman desperately clutching her baby while tears poured down her face. Luckily, no one saw her.

When Hermione stumbled back into her living quarters, her eyes where red and she had white blotches all over her face.

Severus had just finished grading and packing up the essays when Hermione came in. He turned and was started ad the sight that greeted him. "Hermione, what happened? Obviously it involves Weasley and Potter, but what did they do?" Severus pulled her into his arms and led her to the couch. He put William on the floor where some of his toys were.

"Oh, Severus, I feel so stupid. I wanted to clear things up with Harry and Ron so I went over to Harry and Ginny's quarters. When Ginny told Harry I was there he said he didn't know me. I feel so stupid. Why did I think things would get any better?"

"Hermione, it is in everyone's nature to want to feel better. Friends are people who make us feel better. I think you seriously need to evaluate you friendship with Weasley and Potter. If they were really your friends they wouldn't be carrying on in this immature way, but they would support you."

"I know. It's just every time I try to, I remember all the fun things we did together and I want it back again."

Severus sighed in a sad sort of way. "I think a hot bath will make you feel better. You stay here while I go run your water. While you're taking your bath, I will put Will to bed. Okay, darling? Just stay here."

"Okay, Sev." Hermione sat back against the couch and waited for Severus to come back, tears no longer flowing down her cheeks.

Ten minutes later, Severus came back. "Hermione, your bath is ready. I put a nightgown out for you in the bathroom, so just go right in."

"Thanks, Sev. Thanks for everything that you have done for me today."

"Anytime, darling."

Hermione gasped when she went into the bathroom. He had enchanted relaxing music to play and had candles burning to the right light. He had put lavender scents in the bathtub and placed her favorite book to hover just above her head, turning pages at the nod of her head.

Hermione read her book for an hour before deciding to get out. She got out of the bath feeling much more relaxed then when she had gotten in.

When she entered the bedroom, she discovered William was asleep in his crib and Severus was reading a book. He looked up as she came in and smiled. "Feeling better, dear?"

"Much, thanks. Oh, Severus, you are too good to me. I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do. You put up with me, don't you? Come now, dear, let's go to sleep."

Hermione crawled into bed and snuggled up to Severus, sighing contentedly when he wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep almost immediately, being carried away to a land where everything was better.

Severus looked down at Hermione and smiled. He thought to himself, 'If we keep going at this speed, I am going to have to ask her to marry me be Christmas time. Not that it would be bad. As a matter of fact, life with Hermione might be just what I have waited for. And I do believe that I am beginning to love her…' And Severus continued to think thoughts like this until sleep finally took over.


End file.
